


Helpless

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: Fandom Imagines [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Artist Reader, Artist!Reader, Awesome Pepper Potts, Blushing, Business, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flustered, Post-Avengers (2012), Romance, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Has A Heart, antisocial, pepper potts has a sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver
Summary: You're an artist, Pepper is your sister, and you can't quite get a certain genius out of your head





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, getting stuff done. Now, obviously this isn't the whole song, but the lat parts of the song don't really go with this so...

_ I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight _ _   
_ _ We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
_ _ Laughin’ at my sister as she’s dazzling the room  
_ __ Then you walked in and my heart went ¨boom¨

 

You were at a party, much to your dismay. You weren't much of a party person. Alas, your sister said that if you wanted to get some good clients you need to socialize. So here you are, at some gala or something, attempting to socialize. There were quite a few people, but not so much that you could slip away without your sister knowing. Who, speak of the devil, had stopped talking to some businessmen and celebrities, to make her way over to you.

¨The point of you coming was to socialize and get clients (y/n), not stand by the drinks awkwardly,” She said.

¨But Pepper,” you whined, ¨you know parties aren´t my scene.¨

¨You can´t keep relying on Stark Industries to buy your art, come on, I’ll introduce you to some people,” Pepper said.

“I wouldn’t say  _ relying, _ ” you muttered, but she was already grabbing your wrist and leaving no room for argument. You followed her as she introduced you to multiple well-known businesswoman and a celebrity. 

It was surprisingly easy to talk about your work once you got started and soon you were getting in the groove of talking to people, giving them your business card, and moving onto the next group of people. You were actually starting to enjoy yourself and the prospect of new clients when there was a shift in atmosphere. You lifted your head up to see that Tony Stark had finally arrived, in his famous fashionably late style. 

You had to admit, he was very good-looking in person. As more people flocked towards him however, you ended up hanging in the back again. 

 

_ Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom _ _   
_ __ Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume   
  


After a few minutes you decided you socialized enough and was just about to leave when you noticed a man standing alone, a little ways away from you, watching everyone mingle. Upon closer inspection, you realised it was Bruce Banner. Now, you didn't know much about science or any of that stuff really, but all of the Avengers kind of became well known throughout New York city. Also, you briefly dated a girl who was very much a geek and a science nerd and you ended up learning a thing or two.

Without giving it much thought you walked over to him.

“Not much of a party person, huh?” you asked.

“Not really,” he said awkwardly.

“Same, I'm only here because my sister insisted i come to try to get new clients” you said, at his slight confusion you clarified “I'm an artist”

“Ah, I see,” He said, then put out his hand “Bruce Banner.”

“(Y/n) Potts,” you introduced, shaking his hand.

 

_ Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine _ _   
_ _ Grab my sister and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine.” _ _   
_ _ My sister made her way across the room to you  _ _   
_ _ And I got nervous, thinking, "What's she gonna do?"  _ _   
_ _ She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through" _ _   
_ _ Then you look back at me, and suddenly I'm... _ _   
_ __ Helpless

 

“Potts? Does that mean-”

“Yes, (y/n) is my sister,” Pepper said, showing up out if literally nowhere, “who is supposed to be socializing.”

“Hey, I made a friend, see?” you said, motioning towards Bruce. 

“I wouldn't say we're friends…” Bruce trailed off.

“Not helping,” you said.

“Brucie, there you are, I was wondering where you wandered off to,” Tony Stark interrupted before Pepper could say anything. He turned to look at you, “and who is this young lady?” 

“This is (y/n), my sister,” Pepper said.

“So, I finally get to meet who I've been buying art from,” he said. You choked on air, throwing you into a coughing fit. 

“I'm sorry, what?” you asked.

“Pepper didn't tell you? I've been buying your, frankly awesome, art pieces,” he said.

Your eyes widened before narrowing your eyes at your sister.

“No, she just said Stark Industries bought a few.” 

“I suppose she's not wrong, I do  _ own  _ Stark Industries, but yes, they're all over the house in Malibu” He said. You felt heat crawling up your cheeks. How many did he buy? You weren't sure how to respond. 

 

_ Oh, look at those eyes (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit) _ _   
_ _ Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless, I know _ _   
_ _ (Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em) _ _   
_ __ (I'm helpless!)

 

Seeing this Bruce quickly asked Tony about something about a lab project or something. This seemed to distract him and he started going on about, you assume engineering, with Bruce and soon they're lost in conversation. 

“I'll leave them to that,” Pepper said, “there's no getting through to them while they're like this,” she walked back into the crowd. You decided you'd much rather listen to them talk about whatever science-y thing they were on about than go back to talking to people. Especially when Tony had that look in his eyes: excitement and passion. You'd never seen him look like this in public. You suddenly had the urge to draw him, you looked around frantically, looking for paper and a writing utensil, you loved to watch people talk about something they're passionate about and you especially loved to capture them in that state. You quickly left and found some materials by the entrance before returning, they didn't seem to notice your absence. You hurriedly started sketching him. His hands were gesturing, and there was a slight smile on his face. You were working as fast as you could. Hoping to finish before they were done. Suddenly another person, a businessman? Interrupted, you quickly tried to finish but it was too late, the billionaire had turned to talk to the businessman and the spark was gone. You groaned in frustration and crumpled the paper, both Tony and the man looked at you. 

“Sorry, I just uh- I gotta go,” you said sheepishly before all but bolting out of the party. Later that night Pepper would scold you for leaving early but you wouldn't care, only focused on one thing.

 

~~~

_ One week later _ _   
_ _ I'm writin' a letter nightly _

 

It's been a week,  _ a week _ , and the entire time you have been drawing and painting and sketching Tony, trying to get it just right, despite the fact the you had gotten numerous commissions or contracts from new clients. You tried every medium on all sorts of canvases, and finally, finally, you did it. You painted, what you thought was, the best piece you've ever created. 

It was on a giant, 7 by 10 foot canvas. You were very proud. You took a picture of it and, after messing with the filters a bit, posted a picture of it to your professional Instagram. 

You collapsed on your couch, wondering what the hell you were supposed to do with it now. Not to mention all of the other failed attempts. 

You were unsure about throwing them away, you may have developed a small crush on the genius throughout your efforts. Which was ridiculous! You hardly knew the man, but that glimpse of something real, something  _ him.  _ Well, you were a sucker for passion.

 

~~~

_ Two weeks later _

_ In the living room stressin’ _

 

You ended up shoving the failures in a closet and throwing a sheet across the success. Throughout the rest of the following week, your follower count increased by thousands, your painting had gone viral. Which was a bit embarrassing because you just knew Tony would end up seeing it. You also got even more new clients. 

 

Currently, you were wondering what the hell Stark Industries wanted to meet with you about. Were they going to sue? Could they? You weren’t selling it or anything, just posted a picture. The thought that you should brush up on the legalities involving art crossed your mind but the unending ball of anxiety in you pushed it away. You looked out the window of the temporary building Stark Industries was working out of until Stark tower is repaired, it definitely wasn't as tall, but the view was still nice. You considered leaving and never coming back ever again, but just as you stood up the receptionist said you could go in. You took a deep breath and walked into the office. 

“Ah, (y/n), just the woman I wanted to see” Tony said, sitting up in his chair. 

“Mr. Stark, hello, I, uh, I’m sorry about the painting if thats why you asked me here, I wasn't planning on selling it or anything,” You quickly said, “so, there's no need for legal action, I promise I won’t do it again, I-”

“Woah, woah, slow down, I’m not suing you,” He said, he seemed amused by your nervous ramblings. “I actually called you here to discuss a business opportunity.”

“Business… opportunity?” You said slowly, still processing the fact they were  _ not  _ being sued. “What kind of business?”

“I’d like you to help in the rebuilding of Stark Tower,” He said nonchalantly, you almost stopped breathing.

“What?” You squeaked out, you had never worked on something so big or elaborate. 

“I’ve already seen that your very talented and the planning team could use some creativity,” Tony said. You stood there, still in shock. Out of all things your mind had come up with, this was definitely not it. Tony stared at you expectantly.

“Are you sure? I’m mean that would be great, but I’ve never worked on such a big project.” You said. 

“Positive, besides, your last piece seemed pretty big,” He replied, he was flat out teasing you now and you were sure your face was as red as a tomato. 

“When would you like me to start,” You asked, not bothering to reply to his earlier statement. 

“Next week would be great. 4th floor, try not to be late,” He said, you snorted, remembering his tendency to be late to most things. He shot you an amused look and your face heated up even more and you quickly said goodbye and hurried out of the room. 

 

When you got back to your apartment you scolded yourself for being so easily embarrassed and introverted. However, as you leaned against your front door, you couldn't help but be excited about your new project and the chances you’ll get to see Tony again. 


End file.
